notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:S.A. 3429-3430
Eruhini Are you sure about adding that "Marsian" race ? --Haerangil (talk) 20:55, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Marsian? No I was just saying Eruhini for whatever race you felt should be there, via shadow world, Carnil, whatever. Like JRR Tolkien, I was leaving it up to the reader. But I wouldn't mind if you changed this and put something from shadow world or something more canonical. I mean, afterall, I was waiting on your fanfics and roleplaying models for the Dark Lands and New Lands. Moran half valar (talk) 16:46, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Rhun Forest I do think Lanthir and his family should be worked in here. And I am still reluctant about Lenwe.He disappears from the stories and is never mentioned again, i siggest his own people doesn#t know about his whereabouts. If he was king of Edhellond or Dorwinion at the time it seems strange he doesn#t appear anywhere in the official stories - plus it seems strange that his son Denethor called himself king.--Haerangil (talk) 22:28, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Well you notice that I don't use the word KING with Lenwe, but more he is part of the ruling tribes in the Rhun Forest, you could throw Lanthir in there, he fits too. But Dorwinion, Bladorthin, and the East are all scantily mentioned, that is why I feel they all should be included here. Also, Daeron should be here, because you would go where water flows, I mean is Daeron to starve to death? If he went to the east, he would have to settle here. Moran half valar (talk) 02:28, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Well yes, but Denethor, the son is called King. Would he use this title and his father not? Notice what a fuss was made about the kingship among the Noldor. About Daeron: "Daeron passed over the Blue Mountains 'into the East of Middle-earth, where for many ages he made lament beside dark waters for Luthien" "Dairon became separated from his comrades and wandered away into the East of the world, where some say he pipes yet seeking Luthien in vain." "Dairon seeking her in sorrow had wandered far away and was lost." "Dairon, leaving Artanor to seek Tinuviel, became utterly lost, 'and came never back to Elfinesse" "Dairon became separated from his comrades and wandered away into the East of the world, where some say he pipes yet seeking Luthien in vain." Combining these quotes it seems unlikely tto me that Daeron ever again settled down or joined any greater community of other Elves.--Haerangil (talk) 19:03, October 28, 2017 (UTC) A lot of this is from Lost or Unfinished Tales. What is published and is canonical is Daeron passing over the Blue Mountains and wandering in the east, that is the only canonical part. To say he is dead, is more unlikely than to say he is alive. LIke I said he needs water to drink in the east, otherwise he dies from starvation. Only place where people can do that with the water would be Lothlorien, Dorwinion, or Greenwood. Dark Waters seems to point to the Rhun Sea so it could be inferred he lives in that massive forest but far from it like Nellas did in Doriath. Now in regards to Bladorthin, like I said, I believe him to be part man and elf, he is probably the son of Gilmith of Edhellond. Moran half valar (talk) 03:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :Daeron living in Rhun Forest, but secluded from the other Elves i would Accept. Bladorthin... I am still very unhappy with that character. I wouldn#t make him a half-elf, personally i would prefer the MERP Version of him being a Sinda,but a more remote kinsman of Oropher's family, related to Lanthir.Or i would make him a mortal man, descendant of indigenious Dorwinrim and Gondorian Nobility.--Haerangil (talk) 19:38, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :If he were a Sinda, then he would have never asked to parley with the Dwarfs. That defeats the whole purpose of the canon and story. Moran half valar (talk) 16:25, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Grey MTS (Harad) As far as i am concerned, the Grey mts of Harad probably were split into several smaller mountain ranges , either after the first or second age. They do not seem to have existed into the later second and third ages as one range - so they were destroyed before the greater dwarf-wanderings which led to dwarf colonies in the southern lands.However i could not find anything about dwarf colonies in the southern mountains (i do think the western Tûr betark might be a remnant of the grey mts?) before the founding of Blackflame, Mablad-dum and narad-dum.--Haerangil (talk) 11:31, January 5, 2018 (UTC)